Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program suitably used to perform filter processing especially with a small-scale circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method for realizing filter processing of a multi-tap with a small-scale calculator, a method for dividing a filter of the multi-tap into a plurality of filters having a smaller number of taps, and performing the filter processing has been discussed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-145615 discusses a method for dividing a filter, to which predetermined filter coefficients are allocated, into sub-filters of a predetermined size or less, and performing the filter processing for each sub-filter. According to this method, a filter processing result of each sub-filter is added in units of pixels, so that a result similar to a result of a case where the filter processing is performed with the predetermined filter coefficients can be acquired.